


Be with Me

by jihyunxmc



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunxmc/pseuds/jihyunxmc
Summary: Vanderwood comforts MC who is afraid of thunderstorms.This an AU where Vanderwood shows up to protect MC in Rika’s apartment instead of Saeyoung in 707 Route.





	Be with Me

Gray clouds scattered across the sky robbing the sun out of its light. Vanderwood groaned at the sight before him. Of course, the one day he didn’t have an umbrella, it rains. He didn’t care much about the rain but Vanderwood was carrying groceries. Groceries he bought for you, he couldn’t afford to ruin these. The store’s only a few blocks away from Rika’s apartment, but the rain might get to him before he is able to go back inside.

Why the hell did he have to worry about something as minor as groceries? Why did he even have to bring groceries for you? Frustration ran through his veins. Vanderwood couldn’t understand why he was stuck with you in the first place, he is not even an RFA member! Yet he is living with the RFA’s new party coordinator for “safety purposes” as 707 coined. What kind of a sicko would attempt to endanger a charity organization? He could help but be annoyed.

Vanderwood was assigned to make sure 707 would finish his work on time, not look after some girl. Even if she was very cu—before Vanderwood could finish his thought, thunder erupted through the gray clouds and a downpour began. Irritated at his bad luck, Vanderwood starts to run towards the apartment building. 

Once Vanderwood was inside the apartment building, he could still hear the billowing wind and furious strikes of thunder. He’s just relieved that he made it back in one piece. Though, to his dismay, the grocery bags were soaked.

He input the password and entered the apartment expecting to get scolded by you. Though when he opened the door he saw you cowering in fear by the bedside. 

He slowly closed the door behind him as fear, confusion, and curiosity began to huddle on top of his brain. The raging storm stirred in the background but all he wanted to ask you was, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Do you need something?” But now it’s not the time. All he could do for now is be there for you.

Vanderwood put the soggy grocery bags on top of the counter and walked up to you. As he got closer to you he could hear your quiet sobs. Even in the dim light he could clearly see your unbroken stream of tears. His body moved on its own and he kneeled down to hug you. It was impulse really, or at least that what he wanted to believe. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong, and I know I can’t do much but know that I am here.” he whispered as he pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you. He was gently rubbing your soft hair to assure that you are safe, and he will protect you. Perhaps his words went through because after he was done he felt you melt into his embrace. You…smelled really nice.

Vanderwood knew he was diving into dangerous territories, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew at the end of the day he was just a lowly spy, but right now he wanted to be someone special to you. He wanted you to feel the same fluttering feeling he feels every time he is aware that your body is pressed against his. He wanted to know if you felt the same warmth. Perhaps, he was just going insane. 

Both of you stayed together for a moment in silence, listening to each other’s heartbeats. Eventually, you broke the silence with “thunder…I don’t like it”. Vanderwood was so fixated in your embrace, he didn’t realize the streaks of hot sliver continuously splitting the sky before him. 

As much as Vanderwood wanted to stay with you in this position, it will not solve anything. He was about to let go of you but as soon as you felt him move you started shaking you head violent refusing to let go of him. Vanderwood was about to sigh in defeat until another idea popped up in his mind. 

“Sorry about this” he murmured. Before you got the chance to ask Vanderwood what he was thinking, he picked you up and gently placed on the bed. He even managed to tuck you in the blanket. It all happen so fast, even Vanderwood was surprised by his own actions.

“Music is a good distraction, it will make you feel better” Vanderwood remarked as he gave you his phone.

“Let me get you a pair of headphones” Vanderwood announced. However, before he got the chance to get up, he was stopped by a pair of arms snaked around him.

“Please don’t go!” you pleaded. You seemed so shaken up. Your skin’s drenched in sweat, and you finger curled into a fist. Vandewood sighed and sat beside you. 

“Listen, I am trying to make you feel better. Do you want to stay scared or get distracted?” he said sounding a bit harsher than he intended. You immediately pleaded with “lease…just talk to me. If you want to help me, just be with me!”.

Vanderwood could never say no to you. With a sigh of defeat, he utters “fine”. He could see a wave of relief washed over your body as you scooted closer to him and wrapped your arms around his bicep. He could hear the thumping of his heart beating against his chest, and once again the room began to feel warmer. Maybe you forgot to turn on the AC. 

Both of you spent the rest of the storm chatting. He even told you some of entertaining things he saw while he was on undercover missions, he thought you might find amusing. Some of them made you question humanity while others made you laugh. You were so captivating. Even your simplest reactions had such a great influence on him. Your tears, your fury, and your smile, and your laughter. Oh god, your laughter, it was better than any music he had ever heard. 

At this moment, Vanderwood’s life at the agency did not matter to him. He felt hope. He liked this feeling. He liked it a lot because he knew even when your laughter left, the joy you made him feel will stay. It’s strange and even frightening, how you were able to get so close to him in a matter of days. Just a few days ago you were just another stranger to him, but now you mean so much. As cheesy as it sounds, perhaps it was destiny for the both of you to meet. Or maybe he is just being foolish—naïve even—but he was okay with it.  

Before he knew it the stormed passed and you were asleep in his arms. He gently placed you under the blankets and kissed your forehead. “Goodnight” he whispered as slowly got up.

Though the beautiful sun was shining on the bright blue sky, he didn’t have the heart to wake you up. You deserve a good rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thunderstorms freak me out, so, I wanted to write a fic where at least one of the MM characters comfort me when I am dying of fear lol


End file.
